


A Lesson on Patience

by scargott



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe, First Meetings, M/M, Meet-Cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-10
Updated: 2017-08-10
Packaged: 2018-12-13 20:47:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11768079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scargott/pseuds/scargott
Summary: "Please help me." Yuri texted Mila."What’s up, Yurachka?" She quickly answered."I’m waiting for Victor and Katsuki and this really hot stranger sat next to me. I don’t know what to do.""Oh my god."Or another meet-cute no one asked for.





	A Lesson on Patience

**Author's Note:**

> So this kiiiiiind of happened to me yesterday (but not so successfully). I was talking to a friend afterwards about how it was a nice idea for a fic, and here we are now. Enjoy!

            You couldn’t blame Yuri for being angry at Victor. He and his stupid fiancée had promised to pick him up for lunch half an hour ago, there was still no sign of them, and he was sitting on a bench outside of the library at 1pm waiting for them in one of the hottest days of summer. Sure, in the past he was known to sometimes lose his head over small things, and yell at both of them over practically nothing, but now? Oh boy, was his yelling going to be justified.

            But really, he was hot, hungry and in a bad mood altogether. However, over the years, Yuri has learned the importance of controlling his emotions, and that was what he was trying to do. There was no point on fuming in anger while Victor and Katsudon were not there yet, so he was trying to silently meditate, under the scalding hot sun, and with a stomach that has loudly alerted him that it needed food at least three times already.

            Yuri sighed loudly, checking his phone again. He had been waiting for twenty minutes already. _Where the hell were they?_

            Okay, better not dwell on that. Shuddering over the simple idea of why the couple would be late, Yuri opened instagram on his phone for the millionth time and shifted on his seat to the middle of the bench – as much as he was trying to be calmer, he was definitely not in the mood to have some stranger sitting next to him.

            So _of course_ that’s exactly what happened, as Yuri felt a body sitting on his left. _Fuck keeping calm_ , Yuri thought, and turned to yell at the person and...

            And...

            Okay. Okay, okay, okay.

            He quickly turned back to his phone and opened a conversation with Mila.

            _Please help me._

            _What’s up, Yurachka?_ She quickly answered.

            _I’m waiting for Victor and Katsuki and this really hot stranger sat next to me. I don’t know what to do._

_Oh my god._

_And I was sitting in the middle of the bench so no one would sit next to me but then he did and now I can’t move because it would be too awkward and Mila we’re almost touching_

_OH MY GOD._

_Mila I’m freaking out._

_Okay, okay. He can’t be that hot. How does he look like?_

            Yuri quickly looked at the hot stranger from the corner of his eyes and he immediately felt his cheeks heat up because _oh wow they were sitting so close_.

            _Tanned skin, dark hair, undercut, strong eyebrows, glasses, well-dressed, and_ , Yuri looked again, _holy fuck he is reading Foucault. Who the fuck reads Foucault?_

_Okay he sounds hot. And smart. Nice catch, Yurachka._

_It’s **not** a catch._

_Not yet, but you should talk to him._

_You know I can’t flirt if I’m not drunk._

_Well, you will have to learn someday, right? Why not now?_

_No, Mila._

_Yuriiiiiiii. Come onnnn, he sat right next to you! And you always look intimidating, so I bet it was on purpose._

_Mila._

_I bet he thinks you’re hot._

_Mila, I’m warning you._

_You should totally ask him if you can suck his dick._

_MIL-_

“Excuse me,” Yuri was interrupted by a grave voice beside him. He quickly turned to the – wow, so fucking hot – stranger, hiding the screen of his phone as fast as he could. “What time is it?”

            “Uhhhhhhh,” feeling slightly disoriented, Yuri lighted up the screen of his phone to show the man the time. “It’s 1:45... what the hell, already?” What the fuck were those two doing to take so long? The stranger smiled in thanks, and the moment Yuri was about to put his phone down, a message from Mila popped up on his screen. And of course, it was a line of eggplant emojis and another line of tongue emojis.

            “Oh my god” Yuri groaned, sensing his cheeks redden immediately – which was a feat, as they had already been very red from the sun. He felt more than heard the stranger laughing besides him, and was about to get up to hide somewhere when he heard the man besides him speak again.

            “Don’t be embarrassed, I completely understand you.” The man said. Yuri raised his head from his hands, lifting an eyebrow in disbelief (as he was unable to come up with words at the moment). “I do! My friends are little shits as well. I’m pretty sure the life mission of one of them is to humiliate me at every chance.”

            “Yeah, tell me about it.” Yuri finally seemed to recover his voice, and gave the man a small smile. “My two friends have made me wait here under the sun for lunch for over forty minutes, and another one managed to embarrass me in front of a hot guy _without her even being here_.” The guy was giving him a weird look, but he was smiling so it couldn’t be that bad. “What?”

            “A hot guy?” He asked, a gorgeous half smile forming on his face. Yuri almost became distracted by that, but then his words sank in.

            “ _Oh my god._ ” That’s it, his life was over. “Yeah, you know what? Fuck meditating, fuck trying to be a good, calm person, I’m going to go bury myself now. Goodbye.” Yuri rambled, getting up from the bench and ready to leave, when-

            “Wait.” The guy interrupted him, holding Yuri’s arm and _oh_ , maybe his heart stopped. “I think you’re really cute. And hot.” Okay, now Yuri’s heart definitely stopped, and the guy was still smiling and now _blushing_ and- “My name is Otabek.”

            “I’m Yuri.” He smiled, feeling Otabek move his hand from Yuri’s arm to his hand, shaking it as in greeting. But after that, he didn’t let it go.

            “So, Yuri, I’m starving. Do you want to get lunch?” And really, no one should be allowed to look that cute and that hot at the same time.

            “It depends.” Yuri answered, feeling more confident with the turn of events and pulling Otabek closer by their still intertwined hands. “Can I eat dessert afterwards?”

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me at scargott.tumblr.com


End file.
